Frozen: Arendelle High School
by JesterTC
Summary: You're the new face in Arendelle. You meet friendly people and a beautiful girl named Elsa who seems to be holding onto a secret keeping her frozen in her world. Can you thaw her out? Modern AU. Elsa x !Male Reader


_**Welp. Thanks to Frozenet because I can't think of anything else but a Modern Version of Frozen from his fabulous story "Dating a Snow Queen" Here it is! Arendelle High School! Please Enjoy.**_

"Forget it!" You yell at your mother. You've been arguing with her for the entire drive from your new house to your new school.

You've just moved to Arendelle from Corona.

"Listen, we have nothing there for us anymore in Corona. I'm sorry that you have to restart over and make new friends." Your mother responds.

"It's not that. It's the part about us moving here in the middle of the school year and you're already leaving me as we just got here. We don't have electricity. We haven't even unpacked all our stuff and you're leaving for a business trip?" You yell.

"It's an important one okay! It's only for about 2 months. You can stay with your uncle for that time." Your mother pointed out.

"I'm not going to stay with that drunk." You bark

"Well it's the only choice you have. Unless you make some good friends you can stay with." She says "Like that's going to happen."

"I'll FIGURE SOMETHING OUT" You slam the door of the minivan.

"Well good luck with that! I love you!" You mother shouts out the window driving off.

You walk up to the front doors of the school. You see a bunch of students walking around, on their phones, or talking with their friends. What really catches your eye though is a pale platinum blonde girl who walks straight past you into the front doors. Her hair is in a bun and she's wearing white skinny jeans, cyan sweater, with black gloves. Her scent hits you. 'Fresh fallen snow' is all you think about.

Looking up at a poster you read "Welcome to Arendelle High! Home of the Monarchs!" beside the words is a drawing of a monarch butterfly. You sigh and whisper to yourself "Looks like I'm a monarch."

You enter the front doors and walk straight into the office. The attendant immediately says "First and Last name"

After you give her your information she welcomes you to the school and gives you your locker and schedule. "You got 15 minutes until your first period." The attendant says with a smile. "See ya!"

This school is huge as it took you 5 minutes to finally get to your locker as you mumble your schedule "Gym, History, Language Arts, Science, Math, Art." Beside your locker you see an energetic redhead wearing black tights with a pink plaid button up and a bulky blonde guy wearing khaki shorts with a white t-shirt who has his arm around the redhead as she pokes around her locker.

Walking up to your locker, you're greeted by the redhead "Hi." You say hi back. "You're not Daniel." She says as you put in your first number of your combination.

"Daniel moved dumby." The blonde man said. "Don't mind her. Names Kristoff by the way, Kristoff Bjorgman. You're new here huh?"

You give out your name. "Yeah. Moved here from Corona. I went to Corona High"

"Ah so you were a…what are they?" Kristoff begins to think.

"A Lion." The redhead interrupts the blonde. "I'm Anna Anderson. So you're from Corona High? My cousin goes there. You know her by any chance? Her name is Rapunzel."

A smile forms on your face as you hear a familiar name. "Yeah I know her. Rapunzel, Eugene, and I were best buds."

"Oh cool!" Anna says

"Well I got to get to class" Kristoff lightly pecks Anna on her cheek. "See you guys later!"

"Bye" Both you and Anna say

Opening your locker, you stuff you backpack and take out your binder. Anna turns to you "So what's your schedule?"

You take out a piece of paper with all your classes from your pocket and give it to Anna.

"Wow. You actually have all classes with me! Well, except for your third period. But, my sister has it with you. Her name is Elsa! She doesn't talk too much. Even towards me she doesn't really talk. But I know she loves me and our little brother Olaf." Anna says as she studies your schedule. "Looks like we're going to be best buddies!"

You smile at her as she's just so lively.

"C'mon let's get to Mr. Wilsons!" Anna drags you to your first period. 

"See yah!" You say to Anna as you leave 2nd period and begin to head to your 3rd.

You enter your 3rd period and sat down in the back of the class already waiting for it to be over.

Right as the bell rings a girl enters the class and walks past you sitting in the desk in front of you.

Her scent hits you and it's the same smell as the girl that walked passed you earlier in the morning, 'Freshly Fallen Snow'.

The teacher, Mrs. White, begins to call out names and students blurt out "Here!" "James" "Here!" "Cathy" "Here" "Elsa" This time there's not a word. The blonde in front of you just raises her hand and lowers it. The teacher then looks at you. "Class, looks like we have a new student. Introduce yourself."

Everybody looks at you while you stand and introduce yourself except for Elsa. She's focused on drawing something in her notebook. It kind of looks like a snowflake.

As you take your seat, you pull out your notebook and the lesson begins.

"Today we'll be writing poems…"

Forty-five minutes have passed by and Mrs. White says "Alright, now share what you have gotten down with a partner."

Chatter fills the room and it seems like you and Elsa are the only ones silent. You poke her shoulder and ask "You're Anna's sister right?"

Elsa forms a shy smile and nods a yes as you get up from your desk and stand next to her.

"You have a nice smile" you say causing her cheeks to glow a little red. You offer a handshake. "I came from Corona High. I knew your cousin Rapunzel."

She doesn't respond but instead looks at the ground denying your handshake.

"I noticed your little snowflake. You're pretty good at drawing." You put your hand down and lean against an empty desk.

"Thank you." She says softly.

"Woah. She actually talks." You look surprised. "She also has nice voice."

She blushes even more.

"So what have you written down?" You ask.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's actually pretty bad." She gulped

"It's probably better than mine." You say with a smile. She doesn't respond so you hold out your notebook showing her what you've got down. The only words in your journal is the word "The"

She giggles a little bit which causes you to smile. "Alright. I'll read it." She clears her throat. "In this Kingdom of isolation. The snow glows white. The wind howls as if it were a swirling storm."

She looks up and into your eyes with a light smile. "That's all I have right now."

"Wow. That's beautiful." You smile, showing your white teeth. You then notice that something is different about room. The room is silent with everyone having their eyes on Elsa.

Then whispers began. "She actually talked." You hear.

The bell rings breaking the silence and everyone rushes towards the door. Elsa does so too.

You're the last one to leave the room but manage to catch up to Elsa. "Hey, uhm. What class do you have next?"

"Mr. Weselton" She responds without making eye contact with you.

"Cool, I do too. Mind if I walk with you?" you ask.

"Not at all" Elsa says still not looking towards you.

You stuff your hands into your pocket and the whole walk to Mr. Weseltons' class was quiet.

Entering the room, you and Elsa are greeted by Anna and Kristoff. "Well I see that you two have met."

Elsa only says hi to her sister as she walks towards her seat near the window alone.

"So, what were you doing walking with my sister?" Anna smiles mischievously with an eyebrow up.

You know what she means by her facial expression "Anna it's nothing like that. We've only just met and since we have the same class I thought we should just walk there together."

"Sure lover boy" Kristoff laughs.

The couple takes their seats and the bell rings leaving you to be the only person standing. Right then a short man with a German accent walks in. "Ah! You must be the new student."

You introduce yourself.

"Well lucky for you were beginning projects today. How far did you get in your last school?" The man questions.

"Last thing I remember was about metals and alloys." You answer

"Really? Well then, you are way ahead of us! This project will be easy for you. Now then who is going to be the lucky partner? Hmph. It seems that Miss Elsa is the only one without a partner."

Elsa and looks up at Mr. Weselton and says "What? Oh no I'm fine I don't need a"

"Well alright then! Looks like you'll be working with Elsa!"

Elsa sighs as she is defeated.

You begin to walk towards the desk near the window. As you're walking you glance Anna and Kristoff.

Anna had whispered something to Kristoff and is now laughing. She notices you looking at them and tried to hold her laughter and just waves at you. 

Taking your seat you whisper to Elsa. "Looks like it's you and me again."

_

One hour passes by. The bell rings.

"Lunch time!" Mr. Weselton smiled walking out the door.

By the time you grab your stuff Elsa is already out of the door. You end up walking with Anna and Kristoff to the cafeteria.

You're now waiting in line to purchase your food with Anna while Kristoff saves spots for you two. You notice that Elsa is sitting at a table alone reading a book and ask Anna "Why doesn't Elsa sit with you guys."

"I tried to get her to sit with us but she refuses to. I tried to eat over at her table but she just walks away. I guess she just likes to be alone." Anna answers.

"No way. Nobody wants to be alone." You reply.

Anna just shrugs her shoulders as you pay for your lunch.

You and Anna make your way to Kristoff who's on his phone. You both take your seat across from Kristoff.

"Here's your sandwich" Anna hands him his food. "and your drink." Anna hands him a cup of soda and 'accidently' spilled a little on his shirt.

"Anna!" Kristoff says startled.

"Oops! I'm sorry!" Anna apologizes with a kiss.

"Ooh. I can't ever be mad at you." Kristoff kisses back then leaves to the restroom to clean up.

"Now that he's gone." Anna says "So, you like my sister don't you!" says with a clever smile.

"Anna." You say coughing. "We've only just met."

"Oh please. The way you looked and smiled at her in Mr. Weseltons class. Also, the way she looked at you. Oh it's like it was meant to be." Anna puts her hands together.

"She looked at me." You say with a confused look on your face.

"Well, whenever you weren't OBVIOUSLY googling over her, she smiled at you." Anna puts her hands down and reaches for her fork.

"Was it really noticeable?" You ask

"Well to whoever was looking at you, yes. But I doubt anybody paid attention the new kid." Anna says her mouth now filled with greens. "I totally approve of you if you want to date her. I think you could 'thaw' her out of her little shell she has."

"You really think I should be with her?" You say poking your food thinking about Elsa.

"Come over tonight. Maybe you can impress her." Anna says swallowing her food.

"Eh." Is the only thing you say.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Anna says.

You sigh putting on a small smile. "Well, we do have a science project to work on."

"Yes!" Anna raises her arms up into the air and quickly pulls them down. "Kristoff's coming back! Err. We were talking his new dog, Sven! Alright?"

Kristoff sits down and gets his hands on his sandwich. "So, what did you guys talk about while I was gone?"

You open your mouth "We were talking about"

"Elsa!" Anna interrupts you as her sister walks by the table.

As they're talking you can't help but just look at Elsa. She just looks so perfect.

Elsa notices you staring at her and telling by her facial expression she either feels uncomfortable or a little happy.

Assuming she feels more uncomfortable than happy you take your eyes off her and begin talking to Kristoff. "Anna told my you have a new dog."

Kristoff takes a sip from his cup and says "Yeah. His name is Sven. He's a Finnish Spitz."

Anna finishes her little chat with Elsa and sits back down.

"What what's up with your sister?" Kristoff asks finishing his sandwich.

"Oh nothing." Anna answers.

Ten minutes have passed by and the bell rings.

You and Anna are walking to fifth period together.

You two enter the room and you sit right next to each other with two minutes left until the period starts.

"Elsa is now aware of your 'date' with her." Anna blurted out.

"Did you really say that it was a date?" You say feeling a bit scared.

"Yep."

"Anna!"

"I'm just joking. But, I did tell her you were coming over to just study." Anna says. "JUST study." She quotes.

You smile and lean back into your chair and the bell rings marking the start of class.

_

School is now over. It passed by pretty quick because Anna had been entertaining you for most of the day.

Now, you and Anna are walking towards her car to head over to her house.

"Nice car" You say looking at her white Model S.

"Thanks. You should see my sisters. It's a Rapide S" Anna opens the door to the driver seat of her car.

You look around before you open the door and see Elsa. You watch as she walks towards her car. She begins to open her door. Right then a car enters the parking lot through a tight corner and another car backs up. The car that entered turns a little to avoid hitting the backing up car and instead heading towards Elsa.

Bystanders are yelling her to move but she is just frozen in place. The driver pokes his head out the window and yells "Look out!"

"Elsa!" Anna yells.

You're already running towards the blonde. As you near her you close your eyes as you jump to her not thinking at all with Elsa screaming along with a few other students whom are watching.

You open your eyes to find yourself on the ground lying on top of some snow. "What in the world"

You see that Elsa is on top of you with her eyes tightly shut and her arms around you. You pat the back of her head and tell her that she's safe. She opens her eyes.

Anna rushes towards the both of you and helps Elsa up. You get up and brush the snow off your clothes.

A small crowd begins to form around you with a few students calling the police. The principle, Mr. Hart walks out. He begins yelling at the students to walk away. The driver comes out of the car and panics "I'm sorry! I couldn't- I just- "

The principle talks with the driver, Anna, Elsa, and you to know what happened. He then takes the driver towards the office and excuses you three.

Anna heads to her car while you and Elsa are sitting on the curb waiting for her. Elsa leans and puts her head onto your shoulder. You're surprised and put your arm around her.

It takes a little bit for Anna to finally drive up to the curb. You help Elsa get into the left back seat of the car. Since Anna put her bag in the front seat you're forced to sit with Elsa.

No words are spoken the ride to the Andersons house. You just stare out the window with your hand over your mouth. 'Where did the snow come from?' You think coming to a conclusion of that is was nearing winter.

The car makes a stop in front of a pair of gates. You look forward and see a giant modern mansion mostly covered by white stone and glass.

"This is your house?" you say surprised.

"Yeah." Anna smiles as she drives up to the front doors and parks.

Elsa bolted out of the car with her stuff and had already knocked on to the door. You and Anna were still getting out of the car.

A man opens the door. "Miss Elsa."

Elsa doesn't even respond as she rushed inside and up to her room.

The man looks towards you and Anna. "Miss Anna, whom is your guest?"

Anna introduces you. "He's my friend."

You both enter the house and you're amazed by the main entrance.

"Miss Anna, dinner will be ready in an hour. Will your guest be joining?" The man ask.

"Yes, he'll be joining." Anna answers then looks at you. "Hope you like salmon. C'mon I'll give you a tour."

As you both begin walking down a hall way you ask "So who was that guy?"

"Kai? He's our guardian along with our other guardian, Gerda. When Elsa and I were starting freshmen year our parents died in a cruise ship accident." Anna answers looking at the ground.

You sympathetic as you remember that you lost your father in a plane accident.

_

Anna has showed you most of the house and then takes you over the library.

"Wow. This place is amazing." You say looking around.

All the walls are filled with books.

You turn to see Elsa working on homework. You walk up to her. "Hey, you feeling alright?"

Elsa looks up to see you. "Feeling better."

Anna stands back near the doors and smiles.

Kai comes in and tells everyone that dinner is ready.

You all make your way down to the dining room.

As you're making you way down there you're greeted by a little blonde boy who runs to Anna and jumps into her arms. He looks at you. "Hi! I'm Olaf!"

"Nice meet you Olaf." You introduce yourself.

Elsa continues to walk and Olaf bust out of her sisters arms to walk beside Elsa.

"Isn't he adorable?" Anna begins to walk

"Certainly is." You follow her.

Everyone is now in the dining room and have begun to eat.

Elsa eats in silent even though you and Anna try to include her into your conversations.

Dinner is finished and the clock hits 6.

Before Elsa can run out the door you talk to her about the project.

"I guess we can start tonight. But first, I'm gonna go freshen up." She says in a soft tone then walking over to her room.

Anna walks you over to the library. "Enjoy your date."

You look into your hands and notice how dirty they are "Wait, Anna. Uhm. Where's your bathroom?"

She point you towards the nearest bathroom and you begin to walk towards it.

You open the bathroom door only to see Elsa in a towel with her hair undone. Startled, she screams and something comes out of her hands.

You fall towards the ground with a pain filling your chest. You slowly black out.

Elsa gets beside you on her knees. Her hair draped over the left side of her face. "I'm sorry." 


End file.
